Strawberries
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: No one ever said Gunter was an easy man to have a relationship with.


STRAWBERRIES

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh – if I did Yuri and Wolfram would kiss every episode and Gunter and Gwendal would always sleep in the same bed. _

No one ever said being in a relationship with Gunter was easy. It was 2:30 in the morning and Covenant Castle was quiet and peaceful – as a castle should be at that sort of time. Gwendal rolled over in his bed, sound asleep – the first good sleep he'd managed to get in the past six weeks. King Yuri was due to return from a mission about something or rather the next morning – and without him around Gwendal had managed to get a good portion of his work done.

The quiet was suddenly interrupted by the sound of doors swinging open and tired, booted feet clacking across the hard floors. Gwendal shifted slightly in his sleep, the noises were coming from the King's office – which was just below his bedroom. The sound of voices soon followed, echoing through the stillness and quietness. Beside Gwendal his bed springs groaned a shifted violently as the figure beside him sat bolt up right in bed, bringing Gwendal rudely back to consciousness.

"King Yuri is back!!" Gunter cried in delight, his long lavender hair spilling over his shoulders and bare chest. Gwendal rolled over to face Gunter, his eyes drooping shut. It was nearly 3 in the morning. "Come on, we must go greet the king!" Gunter cried springing out of bed and hastening to pull his pants back on over his boxers. Gwendal sat up slowly; it was taking a long time for Gunter's words to register in his brain.

"Gunter..." he began, his voice slurred from sleep.

"Come!" Gunter cried again, pulling Gwendal out of bed and out of the room. He literally dragged the still half-asleep man to the long winding staircase, and then flew down it, leaving Gwendal to plod down the stairs like a zombie. Gwendal heard Gunter explode into the King's office and then heard his cry of 'Oh my Lord! You have returned to me!' and Wolfram's indignant exclamation of, 'Hey! He's _my_ fiancée!' before he reached the room himself. Conrad, Yuri, Wolfram and Yozak were all dressed in their traveling clothes still, Yuri was almost suffocating under both Wolfram and Gunter. Conrad turned to Gwendal and smiled as he saw his big brother enter.

"Good morning Gwendal." He said, sounding far too friendly for such an un-godly hour. Gwendal grunted in response, aware of how dead he looked.

"Oh your highness – you have a wound, oh we must have Gisela attend to it at once!" Gunter was gushing, staring horror struck at a tiny graze on Yuri's left arm. The 15 year old looked down at it and laughed.

"Oh this isn't important Gunter – I fell over when I was playing baseball with Conrad." Gunter immediately turned to Conrad angrily, his voice raising several tones in pitch and volume.

"Lord Weller – how could you allow his majesty to be injured like that?!"

"Really Gunter –" Yuri quickly interrupted, "I'm fine, it's just a graze."

"Well I would still prefer it to be seen to." Gunter said firmly. Yes - in the morning, Gwendal thought, sagging against the door frame.

"In the morning." Conrad put in smoothly, echoing Gwendal's thoughts. "Now I think his majesty and Wolfram should go to bed-"

"I'm not some kid you know," Wolfram began hotly, "I –"

"Wolfram you will go to bed now." Gwendal snapped, speaking for the first time. He was so tired – if this went on for much longer he might have to break something, or someone.

"Would you like a cup of tea your majesty?" Gunter was saying, oblivious to everything else.

"Ummm..."

"Or some scones or biscuits? Baked fresh today." Yesterday, Gwendal corrected in his mind.

"Gunter..." he began, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Or perhaps you want to warm yourself by a fire-I will gladly start one up for you –"

"Gunter –"

"Or perhaps you would prefer to have a bath?"

"Gunter!"

"Or should you have that wound seen to-"

"Gunter!"

"I'm sure Gisela and the maids would be happy-"

"Gunter!!" The lavender haired man stopped, surprised and looked at Gwendal.

"What?"

"I think –" Gwendal hissed through gritted teeth, "That they should – all go to bed – now." Gunter looked like he was about to protest but Gwendal marched forward, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, muttering 'good night' in a very annoyed voice to the others. Once outside Gwendal lost all pretenses and slung Gunter's slender body over his shoulder and took the stairs two at a time. Gunter protesting all the way. They finally made it back to Gwendal's room which once he and Gunter were inside and Gunter was plonked onto the bed Gwendal locked.

Looking rather huffy and dejected Gunter pulled off his pants and climbed under the covers, turning his back to Gwendal and lying on his side. Gwendal went over to the bed and climbed in as well. He shut his eyes gratefully, looking forward to going to sleep. Gunter huffed loudly. Gwendal settled into the mattress, feeling sleep beginning to wash over him. Gunter huffed again. He huffed very pointedly three more times before Gwendal forced his eyes open and muttered,

"What's wrong Gunter?" in a very exasperated and tired voice. Gunter huffed again. Sighing internally Gwendal rolled over onto his side and put his arms around the older man, kissing his hair. "Gunter?" Gunter stayed angry for two more minutes and Gwendal was finally drifting off to sleep when he rolled over and put his arms around Gwendal, kissing him, a smile on his face. Gwendal almost smiled back (the most he could muster) and closed his eyes again, part of him glad that Gunter was no longer annoyed with him, but mainly happy to be able to go to sleep.

"Tell me a story." Gwendal almost began to cry.

"Gunter – go to sleep."

"I can't, tell me a story Gwendal, you're such a good story teller."

"Fine! Once upon a time –"

"No good story ever starts with 'once upon a time.'

"Do you want to hear a story or not?!" Gunter was silent for a few moments and Gwendal cursed silently, thinking he had upset him again when suddenly he felt a delicate hand brush at the inside of his thigh. His eyes, of course, snapped open.

"You have got to be kidding me." He whispered.

"I still can't sleep," Gunter said, his voice seductive, causing Gwendal to shiver. Gunter began to suck lightly at his exposed chest – and Gwendal gave up all thought of sleep.

***********

The next morning Anissina stopped by Gwendal's office, looking for him to experiment out her newest invention – Mr. DoesSomethingOrOTher. She still didn't quite know what it did. She peeked into the room and saw a strange sight. Gwendal was fast asleep at his desk, his head resting on a stack of unsigned papers. Anissina shook her head – really, that was so irresponsible of him. Sleeping on the job and just when the King had returned too. She closed the door quietly and began to walk down the corridor, wondering why on earth Gwendal hadn't just slept last night.

_I have no idea if that's how you spell Anissina or not..... ^_^_


End file.
